The present invention relates to zipper elements, and particularly to stop device for upper stops and a pull of a Nylon zipper.
A zipper with an upper stop is disclosed. In that, the upper stop is formed by a left stop and a right stop which are formed at an upper end and interior of the zipper teeth. The stops are rectangular and has a U-like cross sections. The left stop and right stop can enter into the two upper teeth channels of a pull of the zipper and are engaged with the engaged zipper teeth to be arranged as a Y shape. The defect of this prior art is that the pull is easily separated from the left stop and right stop automatically.
Thereby, the inventor of the present invention discloses a zipper in which stop blocks are protruded from tops or bottoms of the upper stops for resisting the pull so that the pull can not separate from the left stop and right stop. But in this prior art, the stops are placed out of the pull (i.e., can not enter into the upper teeth channels of the pull) and the stops are too sharp so that it is possible to hurt people. Moreover, the stop is used in steel zippers instead of Nylon zippers.
No positioning pin is used in mold-injecting the bottoms of the stops, the thickness of the stops are not uniform, because no positioning pin is used to support the zipper strips, the melt plastic can not flow into the bottom of the stops. Thereby, the effect of the product is bad.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a stop device for upper stops and a pull of a Nylon zipper has an upper stop formed by a left stop and a right stop; a pull being installed on one end of a zipper strip. The upper end surfaces and the bottom of the left stop and right stop are formed with protruded stop blocks, and the pull as a left and a right teeth channels tops or bottoms of which are formed with stop grooves. When the left stop and right stop enter into the two upper teeth channels of the pull, the left stop and right stop enter into the stop grooves. Since the stop blocks are resisted by the stop grooves, the left stop and right stop are buckled in the pull. Moreover, the left stop and right stop have the function of preventing the pull from separating from the zipper strips.